


You Got Me Detective

by Mileage42



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Collars, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Leashes, M/M, Top Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileage42/pseuds/Mileage42
Summary: An alternate ending to Kokichi’s love hotel scene! Things don’t quite go according to plan, and then it gets worse :)





	You Got Me Detective

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :D

“It means you can do whatever you want to me. And that’s the truth.”  
I don’t know what I expected to happen when I said that. Wait, yes I did! I expected Shuichi to run away. But, of course, his unpredictable ass just had to surprise me.

“Come... Play with me... Let’s do a lot more together...” This room was kinkier than Miu, the bed was right behind him and everything was going my way. I had him where I wanted him, I wasn’t going to let him go. His feet hit the bed.

“Kokichi...” There was warning in his voice, but I chose to ignore it. My heart raced as I forced him to the sheets. He struggled beneath me, God I’ve wanted this so long. He’s here, with me, at my mercy. 

“Kokichi wait! Wait!” So why can’t I do this? I was above him on the bed, I had the high ground. There was no way I could lose but it felt so wrong.

It took me moments to make my decision to run away. My legs tensed to jump off the bed like a bullet and then... 

My back hit the bed. Actually, it was more like my neck hit the bed. Somehow, in the good twelve seconds I was thinking, Shuichi had yanked the back of my scarf so hard he managed to flip me over. He straddled my lap, keeping all his weight there, and his right hand crushed my windpipe with the checkered fabric. My hands shot up to claw at the obstruction frantically. “ACH, SHU- EHECH - ICHI?!”

A chorus of ugly noises escaped me in my desperation to breathe. Slightly less pressing was the long, careful fingers unclasping the buttons on my shirt with quickened pace. I tried to move my legs but Shuichis full weight stapled me to the sheets.

“I told you to wait.” His eyes burned, it was terrifying. Hot, but terrifying. There was something commanding about this new side, and I took it as a personal challenge.

Of course, that challenge was quickly put on the back burner when the world went blurry. I gasped and flailed, desperately trying to relieve the pressure. All at once, the shirt came undone and he flicked those eyes up to meet my watering ones.

He loosened his grip, and I sucked air into my lungs as fast as I could. Of course, the other hand didn’t stop feeling up my chest. I had to give him credit for getting this far, but his poor morals stopped him! Kind of a shame rea-

“GYAH!!!” I choked on oxygen and the cut off between it and my lungs. His left hand sensually stroked every inch of my chest as the other strangled me to death. I clawed at his hand, but the grip was too tight. The tears building up started spilling over.

Shuichi was dead silent in concentration, while I continued to yell out embarrassingly incoherent noises. The blurriness started to set in again, and I pulled hard at the scarf in terror. Shuichi glanced at me again, so I prepared to suck in another breath.

Sure enough, the death grip loosened, allowing me a moments air before it was back. It was at this time I mentally punched myself in the face for not pushing him off while my limbs still worked. They went limp and a shiver shot through them as his fingers found my nipples. A choked gasp fell out of my mouth with the sudden contact. It was almost disgusting how much he was getting off on this. I glanced down; yup, disgusting. But still kinda hot.

God, he learns damn fast. It’s like I just taught him how to play poker and he’s already robbed me blind. He knows how to cheat at my game.

But is this even my game anymore? Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, or maybe the confusing and frustrating arousal, but for a moment the thought struck me. Am I playing his game now? After all, these certainly aren’t my rules, and he’s awfully in control...

Dear god, I’m losing a game to Shuichi Sai-fucking-hara.

Just as I think this, my eyes start to close and the world begins to fade again. I wail pathetically to grab his attention, beginning to inhale before he even lets go. Each breath causes a tremble through my body. 

I rub my raw neck and he joins in. When I wince or whimper, he swoops down and leaves a hickey on that spot. I hate being marked, but it’s not like I can move at the moment. I sit in silent, shaking rage as he presses his unfairly soft lips to my neck.

Shuichi starts to shift his weight off of me, I try and tense my muscles to run but they won’t move. I continue to hyperventilate on the bed and watch, in mild horror, as Shuichi peruses the selection of collars and ball gags. I try to run again, and do manage to stand up, but my stupid legs give out the next moment.

“Nngh...” I groan from the floor. Shuichi glances back over with a look of surprise. “You recover faster than I thought...” A thoughtful look settled on his face as he picks up the black collar and matching leash he found. I crawl backwards frantically when he makes his way closer.

Not fast enough. His thin fingers clasp around my neck and he throws me to the bed again, but I hit the side instead of landing on top. He fastens the collar and leash before I can move. It feels wrong. So so wrong.

As if it didn’t already feel wrong. He holds the leash in his off hand and walks over to sit on the bed. Seeing another chance, I rush to crawl for the door again. The collar stops me from getting too far, and to make matters worse Shuichi pulls me back. I can feel my windpipe being crushed again and the new friction of leather on skin.

He wins the tug of war and I’m pulled to my feet, only to be pulled down to land on my back. Luckily, I hit bed instead of floor this time. 

“Cheater...” I mutter to myself, but he hears me and pulls me closer to him. I feel his hot breath on my ear. “I’m sure you realized this isn’t your game anymore, Kokichi.” I scoffed in my ragged voice. His hands are yanking my shirt off my weak body, the leather chafes on my neck while the leash is held taut. I’m shaking Involuntarily, flushed and drained at the same time. 

The hand on my chest lifts up and runs its digits over my mouth. “Hey Kokichi, since I went to all the trouble to catch you...” His fingers slide past my lips and press against my tongue. “...Don’t you think it’s weird I’m doing all the work now that you’re mine?” He teases. I’m his? I’m his?? I try to voice a protest but it comes out as a hoarse moan. He chuckles at me. God it’s so hot.

The leash loosens gradually, I sit up as it does to get every last inch of distance between my back and his erection. I feel his fingers unfurl onto my back, tracing little patterns up my spine to make me moan before shoving me off the bed. I land unceremoniously on the floor with a loud thump that Shuichi pays no attention to.

The collar chokes me again as Shuichi pulls me up with it until I’m eye level with his fully erect penis. I could feel the flush rise to my face as I stared headlong into the dick I’d wanted for so long, but now that it was here it felt... different to what I imagined. In my fantasies that dick belonged to me, in this fantasy I belonged to that dick.

Speaking of, that dick was now against my face which heated automatically in response. Having never actually been this close to an actual penis in my life, I started to make confused, stuttered noises. I stared at Shuichi as if to ask him what to do, and apparently he understood. 

“I want you to put it in your mouth.” His smile was creepy as he lifted my face to give me a better angle of attack. “Go on!” There was a teasing note in his voice this time. I stared in utter bewilderment at the task before me; fit THAT in my mouth.

“It-it’s too big!” I exclaimed while staring in fear at Shuichis eyes. After realizing how embarrassing that sounded, I felt massive amounts of heat go to my face. Shuichi was quiet for a moment, then burst out laughing. When he calmed a little he gazed fondly at me while I pouted like a respectable child. 

“You’re much too cute for your own good Kokichi!” His voice had changed to sound light and playful, but I held onto my suspicion. And it’s a good thing I did! The next moment, Shuichi stood up, grabbed me under the arms and threw me face first into the pillows again.

“Hey wha-!!!” I stopped short to stutter in embarrassment when I felt a draft on my bare ass. “Sorry Kokichi, but I can’t go easy anymore!” He looked like a demon, all lust and force. The collar cut off my breathing and my complaints. I gagged and wailed as the world faded out, but no release came. Everything faded to black as I felt his cock start to rip me open. I tried in vain to scream in pain. Then it was just silence.

I wake up in my own bed, or rather shoot upright and scream. There’s sweat rolling down my face and an itchy sensation in my throat like I’ve been trying to breath through my mouth all night. That dream gets chalked up to my list of things I’ve consciously and unconsciously wished Saihara-chan would do to me. Yes, there is a list. No, that is not the strangest thing on that list. Then I block it out of my memory, just like I would every time I had that dream in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little Drabble! Thank you so much for reading to the end, I wrote this at 3am while half-asleep so any criticism you have is welcome!


End file.
